Cinememories
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Untuk selamanya, Sakura takkan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan itu. Kenangan yang memvisualisasikannya dengan pemuda berkemeja, yang mengenalkannya dengan film bisu. Kenangan yang selalu tiba saat Musim Gugur berhembus. Untuk ALM II dengan Tema: Clock Thing dan Season! /Twoshot!\ Rnr, onegai? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura mengaduk-aduk _mochazelberry coffee_-nya, sambil sesekali menyuapkan es yang ada di dalam minuman tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memandang daun-daun yang berguguran di luar—menandai Musim Gugur telah tiba.

Ah, Musim Gugur. Musim Gugur yang penuh kenangan—

Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan manik zamrudnya ke teman-teman satu kampusnya—Ino, Tenten, Naruto, dan Rock Lee.

"Jadi," Sakura membuka suara; memotong pembicaraan semangat Naruto dan Rock Lee tentang pertandingan tinju semalam. "Apa rencana kalian sehabis ini?"

Mereka berempat berpandangan sejenak.

Tenten membuka suara, "Um, sepertinya kami akan menonton bioskop, Sakura. Tugas yang diberikan Kaka-_sensei_ membutuhkan pengamatan yang ekstra akurat—dan dimana lagi kita bisa mendapatkan visualisasi tentang _acting_ secara menyeluruh dari suatu aktris selain di bioskop?"

"Eh … kan di _DVD Player_ bisa?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aduuuh, Sakura-_chan_! Sama-sama menonton sih, iya. Tapi kalau di bioskop itu suasananya berbeda—_sound effect_nya lebih keras, visualisasinya lebih tergambar, dan—bioskop hanya berjarak tiga lantai di atas!"

Sakura meringis. "Yah, sayang sekali."

Lee mengangkat alisnya yang tebal. "Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ng—aku tidak suka menonton bioskop, jadi sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut."

Seruan protes dan sorakan langsung terucap dari bibir teman-temannya, kecuali Ino. Gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak SD itu malah memutar bola matanya dan mendiamkan teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini! Sakura, kan, punya _passion_-nya sendiri. Lagipula, kalian masih bisa menonton bioskop bertiga, kan?" Ino menyesap _chamomile tea_nya, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat Naruto menghitung jarinya. "Bertiga, karena aku juga tidak ikut. Aku akan menemani Sakura di rumahnya, kami sekelompok."

"Ino tidak asyik!"

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

For Event **A Lifetime of Memories II**

**[**Tema: **Clock Things **dan **Season**]

.

.

..::o0::..~**Cinememories~**..::0o::..

_Part One_

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I never take any profits from making this fanfiction.

.

.

**Warning: **AU, maybe OOC. 21!Sakura, 25!Sasori. Latar masa depan: sekitar tahun 2007. Latar masa lalu: 1996. Sesi _italic _untuk kilas balik ke masa lalu. Normal untuk masa kini. Agak aneh, dan fic ini panjang lho :))

..::o0::..~...::0o::..

Sakura melangkah ke arah lemari DVDnya, lalu mengambil salah satu tempat DVD berwarna kuning—yang ia yakini berisi film-film bisu.

Haruno Sakura adalah mahasiswi KAA—Konoha Art Academy, dan mengambil kelas teater dan bermain peran. Saat ini, dosen mereka tengah menugaskan suatu tugas yang akan mengantarkan mereka dalam pembuatan skripsi—yaitu mengamati ciri khas suatu gerak-gerik aktris dari suatu tipe film, lalu menuangkan bermacam ciri itu ke dalam proyek teater mereka, dengan mempresentasikan tugas itu seminggu lagi.

Naruto dan Tenten mendapatkan film dokumenter yang aktrisnya mengandalkan spontanitas, sementara Lee mendapatkan film modern yang aktrisnya mengandalkan _film effect_. Sakura dalam hal ini mendapatkan tipe film yang sama dengan Ino—film bisu, yang aktrisnya harus memeragakan gerak tubuh.

Ah! Ini dia, _Charlie Chaplin: The Tramp_.

Dengan semangat, Sakura menyeret langkahnya ke depan _DVD Player_, menyalakannya, lalu memasukkan piringan film itu ke dalamnya.

Sakura menunggu.

_-No disc in drive-_

A—apa!

Sakura mencoba lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

Hingga kelima kalinya, tulisan di layar TV masih tetap sama. _No disc in drive_.

"_Kuso_!" umpat Sakura kesal. "Bagaimana jadinya, ini?!"

Menghela napas sejenak, gadis bersurai merah muda itu segera merayap ke ujung ranjangnya, lalu ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelepon Ino.

"Halo, Ino?" Sakura berkata sambil memelintir rambutnya gelisah.

"_Ya, ada apa, Jidat?"_

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Ino, aku baru mencoba CD Charlie Chaplinku beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ada yang _error_ dengan CDnya. _DVD Player_ku tidak mampu untuk membacanya."

Hening sesaat.

"Sudah kau putar ulang? Coba lap piringannya, barangkali kotor. Atau mungkin pemutar DVDmu yang rusak?"

Sakura meremas pakaiannya. "Tak mungkin, Ino. Kemarin aku baru memutar The Proposal, kok. Masa hari ini sudah rusak …"

Ino terdiam di ujung sana.

"Ino, apa kau memiliki alternatif?"

Terdengar desahan. _"Tentu saja punya, Sakura. Tapi kurasa, alternatif ini juga sudah terpikirkan olehmu, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh traumamu_."

Hening lagi.

"Tidak. Jangan alternatif yang itu, Pig…" gumam Sakura letih.

"_Mau bagaimana lagi? Teater mana yang akan memutar film-film lama pada musim gugur selain Teater Sunabuki?"_

"Tapi kau tahu persis aku bertemu _dia _itu di sana, Pig!"

"_Lalu?"_ suara Ino terdengar sinis. _"Apakah mungkin kau bertemu DIA ketika untuk pertama kalinya selama 9 tahun kau mengunjungi teater itu, hah? Berpikirlah rasional, Sakura. Mungkin DIA itu telah pindah ke negara lain!"_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, perasaan sesak yang familier kembali menguasai hatinya. Kenangan lama itu menyeruak, apalagi ketika udara musim gugur berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Sahabatnya menghela napas di seberang sana. _"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi, tak ada gunanya terjebak nostalgia. Kau harus _move on_, apalagi kenanganmu itu menghambat segala hal yang berkaitan dengan cita-citamu, dan malah menjadi traumatik bagi dirimu. Kalau kau setuju, aku akan menjemputmu jam 6. Kita ke Suna naik mobilku_."

Sakura menarik napas berat, lalu membanting tubuh di atas ranjangnya.

"_Bagaimana, Sakura_?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "…Oke. Jemput aku nanti, ya, Ino."

Kemudian pusaran kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali memenuhi memorinya.

.

.

_**Musim Gugur, 11 tahun yang lalu**_

_Sakura mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda, lalu menuruni tangga dengan langkah sepelan mungkin. Gadis itu mengambil jaket malam berwarna biru tua miliknya lalu keluar melalui pintu depan._

_Sesampainya di luar, Sakura segera menghirup udara dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Nyaman rasanya dapat menghirup udara Suna yang beraroma pasir dan bercampur dengan dedaunan musim gugur._

_Setelah menoleh kesana-sini, Sakura berlari-lari kecil mengikuti jalan batu yang akan mengarahkannya ke Teater Sunabuki di dekat Kantor Kazekage._

_Sebenarnya, karena hal itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumahnya selama sesaat. Malam ini adalah puncak pemutaran film di Teater Sunabuki—walaupun Sakura tidak tahu jenis film apa yang akan diputar. Dan di depan Teater Sunabuki yang berarsitektur seperti kuil, penjual-penjual makanan dan beraneka mainan sudah berjejer—ramai sekali!_

_Untung saja Sakura membawa uang. Ia menyerahkan beberapa yen untuk membeli Gulali, Dango, dan tiket untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menginjakkan kakinya di pintu masuk teater, seorang penjaga keamanan berjanggut mencegat langkahnya._

"_Berapa umurmu, Dik?" tanya penjaga keamanan berjanggut itu, menatap Sakura dengan pandangannya yang tajam._

_Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti. Loh, memang butuh verifikasi umur, ya?_

"_Se—sepuluh tahun, Pak."_

"_Kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya penjaga itu lagi._

_Sakura menggigit bibir. Bodohnya ia, tahu begitu Sakura akan memaksa Ino membawa Deidara—kakaknya untuk menemani mereka ke teater ini._

"_Aku—"_

"—_Dia bersamaku, Pak," terdengar suara pemuda yang dalam, dan begitu Sakura menoleh, seorang remaja laki-laki tanggung berambut merah gelap tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ia adikku."_

_He?!_

"_Ah," penjaga keamanan itu mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Maaf mengganggu kalian tadi, namun saya hanya menunaikan tugas saya. Di bawah 13 tahun harus masuk bersama orangtua."_

"_Baik, Pak, kami mengerti," remaja itu kembali berujar, sambil melirik Sakura dengan mata _hazel_nya seakan mengingatkan. "Terima kasih."_

_Pemuda itu menggiring Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu, lalu pintu tersebut membawa mereka ke suatu tribun—yang biasa disebut amphiteater yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat layar besar berwarna putih._

_Sakura diam saja ketika pemuda itu menarik tangannya untuk duduk di deretan bangku agak ke depan, tempat yang strategis untuk melihat layar._

"Gomen_, kak_. _Tapi apa kau mengenalku?" Sakura bertanya ragu._

_Pemuda itu mengerlingnya sekilas, mengeluarkan sebuah permen dam memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak."_

_Nah, loh. "Lalu mengapa kakak menolongku?"_

"_Habis kau kelihatan bodoh."_

GUBRAK!

_Sakura sudah hendak marah, namun lelaki di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya, lalu tertawa. Tawa pemuda itu membuat keseluruhan wajahnya terlihat bersinar, dan dengan gugup Sakura menyadari bahwa siapapun pemuda ini, ia terlihat manis dengan wajah polos dan lesung pipinya._

"_Memangnya tidak boleh menolong orang yang tidak kita kenal?" tanyanya jenaka. "Aku menolong siapa saja yang berniat menonton di Teater Sunabuki, selama mereka kelihatan antusias."_

_Sakura bersemu merah. Ternyata lelaki ini baik juga. "A- ah. Maaf sudah berprasangka, kalau begitu."_

"_Tak masalah," ujar lelaki itu ringan. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"_

"_Sakura. Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura. Sungguh aneh berada di tempat yang asing di sini, bersama pemuda asing yang juga baru dikenalnya—namun, entah mengapa, Sakura merasa nyaman. "Dan kakak?"_

"_Jangan memanggilku kakak, umurku baru 14 tahun," sergah pemuda itu. "Aku Sasori. Sasori Ak—"_

_Sakura mengangkat alisnya._

"_Pokoknya aku pengunjung tetap teater ini," lanjut Sasori, wajahnya kelihatan muram sesaat. "Kau datang dari jauh?"_

"_Tidak," Sakura mendesah. "Aku tinggal di dekat sini—dekat sekali, malah. Tapi, ya itu—aku baru tiga kali ke teater ini."_

"_Tiga kali?" Sasori kelihatan sangat kaget. "Kami-_sama_ … bahkan aku yang bolak-balik Konoha-Suna saja sudah tujuh kali ke teater ini, Sakura."_

_Sakura mengeluarkan dangonya, lalu menawarkan Sasori yang menolak dengan halus. Sakura mendesah sebelum menggigit dangonya. "Orangtuaku itu sangat protektif, Sasori-_kun_. Aku anak tunggal, dan kau tahu sendiri kecenderungan menjadi anak tunggal itu seperti apa."_

"_Lalu kau memutuskan untuk melawan orangtuamu?"_

"_Tidak melawan," Sakura berkata menggerutu. "Aku hanya ingin mereka sadar, bahwa aku bisa membuktikan, aku bisa pergi ke mana-mana tanpa dikawal. Bahkan aku agak sedikit berharap aku terpergok orangtuaku, jadi mereka tahu aku telah kabur—tapi tidak apa-apa. Berarti aku punya bukti, kan?"_

_Sasori tetap diam._

_Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan_, _"Sebenarnya aku agak bingung. Pertama dan kedua kali aku ke sini, yang ada di tengah-tengah amphiteater bukan layar, tapi panggung. Waktu itu aku menonton pementasan _Yuki-onna _dan _Seribu Bangau. _Mengapa sekarang malah layar? _

_Sasori tersenyum geli. "Ternyata memang jarang ke sini, ya. Waktu itu, kau ke sini pada musim apa, Sakura?"_

"_Um … musim dingin atau musim semi, mungkin."_

"_Nah, satu alasan aku menyukai Teater Sunabuki adalah keistimewaan pementasannya pada setiap musim," kata Sasori lirih. "Pada musim semi dan musim dingin, Teater Sunabuki mengadakan pementasan drama. Musim panas, ia menampilkan tari-tarian penyambut mentari. Dan musim gugur adalah saat yang paling kusuka. Teater Sunabuki akan memutar film—"_

"_Yeh, yang itu aku juga tahu, Sasori-_kun_!"_

_Sasori menukas kesal. "Aku belum selesai berbicara, Sakura."_

"_Eh, maaf."_

"_Nah, singkatnya, musim gugur di Teater Sunabuki adalah saat yang paling asyik. Film yang diputar bukan film kacangan, tapi film-film yang menurutku sangat tidak biasa dan langka. Misalnya, dua musim yang lalu aku menonton film _Cirque de Soleil, _film drama tentang sirkus. Lalu musim gugur yang lalu aku menonton film _Trip to The Moon, _film fiktif pertama di seluruh dunia. Dan tahun ini kau juga beruntung—mereka akan memutar film bisu terhebat sepanjang masa—Charlie Chaplin!"_

_Sakura tidak merespon; dahinya berkerut kebingungan. "Itu nama tempat?"_

_Hening._

_Lalu Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja bukan—"_

_Tiba-tiba, lampu di dalam amphiteater meredup menjadi setengah gelap, dan _projector _di depan layar menembakkan cahaya ke kanvas putih di depannya._

"_Lihat saja, kau akan terpukau_."

.

.

" …Ra. Sakura? Hei," terdengar suara yang menelusup indra pendengaran Sakura, dan gadis itu langsung membuka matanya. "Kita sudah sampai di Suna."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata hijau beningnya. Ia berdeham sejenak, menyingkirkan suara parau khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Ino tertawa kecil, lalu mengangsurkan sisir. "Ini. Rambutmu kayak harimau."

Setelah Sakura merapikan rambutnya dan merapikan _cardigan _putih dan rompi _jeans_nya, Ino dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan menatap keramaian di sekitarnya.

Sakura menghirup udara Suna dalam-dalam sambil menatap sendu lingkungan yang pernah ia tinggali untuk menetap selama empat tahun.

Jalan berbatu ke Kantor Kazekage tidak berubah sama sekali. Demikian pula aroma Suna yang berbau pasir dan dedaunan—untuk saat ini. Yang berubah adalah perumahan dan apartemen yang kini mulai memenuhi kedua sisi jalan berbatu, dan kepadatan pengunjung yang jauh lebih sedikit daripada masa lalu.

_Sesepi hatiku_, seloroh Sakura dalam hati.

"Ingat, tidak, Jidat? Waktu itu, perumahan tersebut masih kebun buah." Ino menunjuk sebuah perumahan minimalis sambil tersenyum. "Dan kita sering memetik apel dari sana. Hihihi."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Kronologinya tidak seperti itu, Pig. Kau yang memaksaku untuk memetik—sementara kau sibuk merapikan gaun norakmu."

"Ap—hei!" Ino memukul Sakura main-main, tapi pandangannya kembali menerawang. "Banyak sekali yang berubah, ya, Sakura—dulu aku masih sangat _girly _dan manja; kau masih antisosial dan pengecut. Sulit mengira kita akan menjadi remaja yang menetap di Konoha sendiri, dengan orangtua yang tinggal jauh dari kita."

Memang benar.

Saat ini, Mebuki dan Kizashi—kedua orangtua Sakura memang tinggal di Konoha, tetapi jarak rumah mereka cukup jauh dari kos Sakura, demikian juga Ino. Setelah beberapa tahun, kedua orangtua Sakura telah mencerna bahwa anak gadisnya sudah berkembang menjadi wanita cerdas dan mandiri; sudah saatnya mereka melepasnya.

Dan ia mandiri karena—

Sakura mulai merasakan kenangan itu datang. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat-cepat ke Teater Sunabuki, Ino."

Ino menatapnya sesaat.

Lalu gadis itu menghembuskan napas. "Sesuka hatimu, _Madam_."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Walaupun kentara sekali telapak tangan Sakura bergetar dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, Sakura mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Memang terasa sesak di hati ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di area ini—apalagi dengan harum musim gugur di sekitarnya, tapi seperti kata Ino—ia harus mulai belajar untuk mengatasi trauma itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bernostalgia (tentu saja tanpa kenangan Sakura yang _itu_), ketika tiba-tiba, Ino tersentak dan berhenti.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung dan heran, lalu ketika ia melihat direksi sahabatnya tertuju pada pemuda pucat berambut hitam, seketika Sakura mengerti. Ah.

Pemuda itu terlihat kaget. "Ino?"

"Sai?!" Ino nyaris menjerit, membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh menatap mereka. "Shimura Sai, kan?"

Sakura mengerang pelan. Mengapa mantan pacar Ino ketika SMP harus muncul pada saat-saat seperti ini, sih?

"Tentu saja," Sai tersenyum palsu—atau memang wajahnya telah dirancang seperti itu. "Kau tambah langsing, ya, Ino."

Ino merona merah. "Kau juga tambah t- tinggi, maksudku. Hehehehehe."

Sakura terlihat tak sabar. "Pig, 15 menit lagi kita harus masuk teater …"

"Oh, kau bersekolah di Sunagakure Art University, Sai? Hebat!"

Sakura merasa kesal. Malah dicuekkin! Dasar Ino Babi Sialaaaan!

Dipukulnya bahu Ino cukup keras, membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu meringis kesakitan. Sakura mendesis, "Proyek kita! Tugas kita!"

"Aduh, Sakura," gerutu Ino. "Begini saja, deh. Kau masuk amphiteater satu, yang mulai jam 7 dan memutar _The Tramp_. Nanti aku masuk amphiteater dua, yang juga memutar Charlie Chaplin—tapi mulainya jam 8, oke?"

Sakura hanya menatap Ino sinis.

"Maaf ya Sakura," Ino mengerjap-ngerjap memberi kode, lalu berbisik lebih rendah ke telinganya. "Nanti kau kutraktir _youghurt _stroberi. Sumpah. Kau tahu ini kesempatan emas, Sakura, tolong, tolong."

Sakura merutuk sebal. Namun apa daya—ia tak bisa jahat pada Ino. Sahabatnya masih berharap kepada si Sai itu—mantannya yang terlama; hubungan mereka berjalan selama 3 tahun, tetapi kandas karena LDR**—**dan wajar saja jika Ino menganggap pertemuan mereka adalah suatu kesempatan emas.

"Hhh … ya sudah. Kita bertemu di Kedai Dango Paman Chuuriki!"

Setelah memastikan Ino mengangguk, Sakura segera melangkahkan tungkainya ke konter tiket, lalu berjalan ke arah teater Sunabuki sambil mengeluarkan catatan dan pena. Ia, kan, harus mencatat gerak-gerik sang aktris.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki menuju pintu masuk teater, seseorang berbadan besar dan berseragam biru tua mencegatnya.

Ketika Sakura menengadah menatap siapa yang mencegatnya, ia malah terpana.

Seperti déjà vu.

"Darimana, ya, Nona?" tanya penjaga keamanan yang—syukurlah, tidak berjanggut itu, dan oh—leganya, lebih sopan dan tidak garang.

"Ah, saya pengunjung dari Konoha, Pak." Sakura tersenyum, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah pada dirinya. "Ada apa, ya, Pak?"

"Begini, Nona …" penjaga itu menggaruk pelipisnya. "Teater Sunabuki tidak mengizinkan adanya benda-benda yang bisa merekam segala kegiatan di dalam, seperti _type recorder_, kamera, video, alat tulis, bahkan di dalam pun, si pemilik berusaha mengatur agar tidak ada sinyal bagi ponsel. Jadi, kalau Nona membawa alat tulis, mungkin alat tulis bisa dititipkan di konter penitipan dan Anda baru boleh masuk."

Sakura terdiam sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Sakura paling lemah dalam hal mengingat. Apa yang diberikan dosen saja harus ia catat dan rekam—namun kalau situasinya seperti ini, bagaimana?

"Bagaimana, Nona?"

Sedetik. Dua detik. Aduh, bagaimana nih!

"Ah, aku—"

"Biarkan saja, Pak Shirota. Gadis ini sudah meminta izin pada pihak pemiliknya, dan gadis ini berada di bawah pengawasanku," sebuah suara menginterupsi ucapan Sakura, dan gadis itu langsung membeku.

Suara ini—

Sakura menoleh. Hatinya begitu tercekat ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut merah dan mata _hazel_, balas menatapnya dengan intens.

.

.

_Film The Tramp bagus sekali! _

_Sakura ikut bertepuk tangan bersama orang-orang dewasa yang memenuhi teater lainnya dan ikut tertawa ketika Charlie Chaplin menampilkan adegan-adegan yang mengocok perut._

_Jadi The Tramp adalah film yang menceritakan Charlie Chaplin—yang berperan sebagai seorang lelaki gelandangan, yang menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari tiga orang pencuri. Tingkah Chaplin yang mengusir penjahat dengan sebatang batu bata itu mampu membuat orang terpingkal-pingkal._

"_Brillian sekali, kan, film itu," Sasori menggigit dango yang Sakura berikan dengan paksa sambil berkata kagum. "Walau film bisu, film tersebut berhasil menampilkan sisi lucu dari Chaplin, dan efek ketika Chaplin jatuh berguling dan bokongnya terhempas itu—hahaha!"_

_Sakura ikut tertawa. "Tapi pandanganku berbeda denganmu, Sasori-_kun_. Yang brilian itu kan Charlie Chaplinnya. Ia berhasil menciptakan gerakan yang dapat ditangkap penonton dan membuat penonton tertawa."_

_Sasori tersenyum. Kini mereka telah sampai di luar Teater Sunabuki._

"_Kutebak, kau suka teater, ya, Sakura?" Sasori bertanya lembut._

_Sakura menatap Sasori dengan maniknya yang melebar. "Ya. Aku ikut berpastisipasi dalam drama musim dingin di sekolahku, dan sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan peran yang lumayan bagus. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka ke sini untuk menonton pementasan…"_

"_Ah."_

"_Kalau kau, pasti sangat menyukai film, ya? Kau pasti bercita-cita menjadi sutradara, kan, Sasori-_kun_?_"

_Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura, dan entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat. "Kau mudah menganalisa orang, ya? Kau betul. Aku bermimpi untuk sekolah di Amerika nanti—Amerika terkenal dengan Hollywoodnya."_

"Ganbatte_!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "Semoga kita bisa meraih cita-cita, ya, Sasori-kun."_

_Sasori tersenyum lebar, membuat lesung pipi yang manis itu muncul lagi—membuat Sakura merona._

"_Ng … sekarang jam berapa, ya, Sasori?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah, karena ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukan._

"_Jam 12.30."_

"_Oh, baru jam dua bel—APA?!" Sakura langsung melotot. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam?! Ia tak salah dengar, kan?_

_Sakura kelabakan. Sasori hanya menatap gadis itu sambil tertawa geli. _

"_Pulanglah, Sakura. Biar kuantar," kata Sasori menenangkan. _

"_Tidak, tidak," Sakura menggeleng cepat. "_Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san _akan marah besar kalau aku membawa seorang lelaki pulang, sudah malam lagi."_

_Sakura sudah akan berjalan meninggalkan Sasori, sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasori sejenak. "Kau ada di sini esok malam, kan, Sasori-_kun_?"_

_Sasori mengangguk, dan serta merta Sakura tersenyum. _

"_Kalau begitu sampai besok, Sasori-_kun_!" seru Sakura, lalu gadis itu menghilang di antara keramaian yang belum padam._

"_Sampai esok juga, Sakura," gumam Sasori sambil tersenyum—lembut namun sendu._

.

.

Sakura mencengkram dadanya ketika ia berjalan masuk ke dalam amphiteater, dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang memiliki _spot_ strategis. Batinnya terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok itu bukan Sasori dari masa lalunya.

Tapi, tak ada yang dapat membohongi intuisi Sakura. Pemuda bersurai merah memang banyak, namun mata _hazel_ yang menenangkan itu—

Tak ada duanya, kan?

Sakura tergugu ketika 'Sasori' mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, sambil bersiul-siul santai dan sesekali mengerlingnya. Jantungnya serasa berdebar lebih kencang, namun sensasinya sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa sesak.

"Dengar, Sa—Tuan," Sakura berkata lirih, mati-matian menyingkirkan getaran dari suaranya. "Aku sangat menghargai pertolonganmu di pintu masuk tadi, tetapi aku ingin sendiri saat ini. Maaf karena aku tidak sopan, tetapi ini tugas untuk skripsi, dan aku butuh konsentrasi penuh."

'Sasori' tersenyum, dan Sakura hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Lesung pipi itu—pemuda ini memang Sasori-_nya_!

"Kalau begitu, aku takkan mengganggu, Nona," kata Sasori tenang. "Atau mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Aku sudah puluhan kali menonton serial Charlie Chaplin sampai hafal seluruh plotnya, dan aku sudah lulus akademi."

_Ya, dan salah satu dari puluhan kali itu—kau menonton bersamaku, Sasori-kun_.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan pahit, menyadari bahwa Sasori tidak mengingat gadis pra-remaja yang mengganggunya selama seminggu 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan mahasiswa perfilman, aku mahasiswi seni peran."

"Aku tetap bisa membantu."

.

.

_Sakura mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menemui Sasori di Teater Sunabuki setiap malamnya, dan malam ini adalah malam kelima ia kabur dari rumahnya. Mebuki dan Kizashi tidak pernah mengetahui anak mereka menyelinap keluar, karena Sakura mengatur kasurnya sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat menyerupai Sakura yang tengah tertidur._

_Acara mereka bukan hanya menonton film. Kadang Sakura bermain tangkap-ikan atau makan dango di kedai dango milik Paman Chuuriki—bahkan ia pernah nekat mengajak Ino untuk pergi bersamanya, tetapi Ino hanya sempat melihat Sasori sesaat karena gadis itu langsung ditarik pergi Deidara (karena ketahuan kabur)._

_Dan malam ini, Sasori berniat untuk membawa Sakura ke toko es krim _Baskin Robbins_, yang katanya sangat mahal namun sangat enak._

_Sakura terdiam sejenak, atensi hijaunya mencari sosok familier yang akan pergi bersamanya. Begitu melihat pemuda berambut merah yang memakai kemeja abu-abu dan celana jeans kelabu gelap—yang merupakan ciri khas Sasori, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasori._

"_Hai, Sasori-_kun_!"_

"_Halo," Sasori tersenyum seperti biasa. "Heboh sekali bajunya, orang cuma mau makan es krim saja, kok."_

_Sakura merenggut. "Tidak heboh, kok. Aku lagi ingin pakai gaun saja."_

_Sakura memang memakai gaun selutut berwarna hijau tua yang kontras dengan matanya malam ini—namun gadis itu tetap memakai jaket berwarna putih. _

_Banyak hal yang berubah selama lima hari ia bersama Sasori. Sakura menjadi lebih berani, lebih kritis, dan lebih riang. Namun yang terparah—Sakura merasa bahagia ketika mengobrol bersama lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu, dan Sakura selalu merona ketika Sasori menatapnya lebih dari beberapa detik, atau tanpa sadar memuji dirinya._

_Sasori menarik tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak tersasar (pada hari kedua, Sakura tersasar hingga ke ujung perbatasan) lagi, dan hal itu membuat jantung Sakura serasa berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahnya memerah._

_Mereka sampai di depan toko kecil bernuansa biru tua-pink-kuning, dan banyak gambar es krim yang menggiurkan di dindingnya._

_Sakura dan Sasori melipir ke tepi toko es krim itu, mengambil meja yang dekat dengan keramaian di luar, lalu Sasori berdiri._

"_Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?"_

_Sakura meremas tangannya salah tingkah, lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak pernah makan es krim Baskin Robbins, Sasori. Pilihkan saja yang enak."_

_Sasori menyeringai sambil mengangguk, lalu menghilang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemuda itu telah kembali sambil menenteng dua _cup _es krim yang masing-masing berisi 3 _scoop _berbeda rasa._

"_Ini _strawberry, hazelnut_, dan _mocha_. Enak sekali kombinasinya, sungguh. Coba saja cicipi," saran Sasori._

_Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyuap es krim yang berbeda-beda rasa ke dalam mulutnya. Asam-manis _strawberry _bercampur dengan renyahnya _hazelnut_ dan pahit legitnya _mocha_—manik Sakura langsung terbuka lebar._

"_E—enag bangedh," Sakura berkata dengan wajah _mupeng _dan dengan noda-noda krim di dekat bibirnya, membuat Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat gadis di depannya itu._

_Mereka mengobrol selama beberapa saat, lalu tiba-tiba Sasori terdiam dan mukanya terlihat muram._

"_Ada apa, Sasori?"_

_Sasori tak menjawab. Remaja itu hanya mengaduk-ngaduk es krimnya asal, lalu memandang Sakura serius._

"_Sakura, kau baru saja menonton Beauty and The Beast, kan, kemarin?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Apa yang bisa kau pelajari dari film itu?"_

_Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, sembari menatap Sasori heran. "Mengapa, Sasori-_kun_?"_

"_Tolong jawab saja, Sakura."_

_Sakura melap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Apa, ya? Aku mempelajari jika cinta sudah terjadi, maka umur, berat, tinggi, rupa, dan status orang yang kita cintai sudah tidak bermakna lagi—yang ada hanya cinta dan pengorbanan kita untuk orang itu."_

_Sunyi. Sasori menunduk—tepatnya menatap _cup _es krim yang telah tandas di hadapannya, membuat Sakura semakin heran._

"_Ada apa, Sasori?"_

_Sasori mendesah. "Sakura, kalau kau belum mengenalku—kau harus tahu bahwa tempat yang paling kusukai adalah Teater Sunabuki dan Baskin Robbins, jadi kau akan tahu di mana kau akan menemuiku, kan?"_

_Sakura mengangguk lamat-lamat; belum menangkap maksudnya. "Lalu?"_

"_Tak apa," Sasori menjawab cepat, senyum kembali menghias wajahnya. "Kau mau tambah es krim?"_

.

.

Sakura terus menerus bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Direksinya memang tertuju ke depan—tapi tidak demikian dengan atensinya. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

Gadis itu menelan ludah.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah, dan Sakura menoleh pelan untuk melihat sosok yang telah hilang selama 11 tahun di hidupnya. Sosok yang merupakan cinta pertamanya—dan cinta yang belum dilupakannya sejak dulu.

Pertemuan terakhir Sakura dengan Sasori adalah di kedai Baskin Robbins.

Pada malam berikutnya, Sakura menunggu di Teater Sunabuki hingga tertidur, tetapi Sasori tidak kunjung menemuinya.

Seorang penjual yang iba melihatnya malah membangunkannya dan Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan bingung.

Ke mana Sasori-_kun_?

Demikian juga pada malam-malam berikutnya; selama dua tahun, Sakura terus pergi ke Teater Sunabuki, menunggu pemuda berambut merah yang selalu memakai kemeja dan memiliki senyum yang menawan.

Sang Pemuda tak pernah datang.

Hingga kini—

—Tak ada yang berubah dari diri Sasori. Ketika Sakura menatapnya diam-diam, Sakura hanya menyadari bentuk rahang Sasori yang lebih kuat, tulang pipi yang lebih tinggi, kulit yang menggelap—namun keseluruhan dirinya masih sama.

Sasori masih memakai kemeja—kali ini kemejanya berwarna hijau toska. Surai merahnya masih gelap seperti dahulu; sebagian jatuh ke pelipisnya. Mata hazel itu masih indah dan menenangkan, dan sikapnya masih sangat baik.

_Tapi ia tidak mengingat diriku_.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori menoleh, dan Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Nona?" tanya Sasori—nadanya tak lebih dari bisikan.

_Dirimu_. "Aku …" Sakura mencari-cari alasan. "Tidak. Aku hanya menyadari pengunjung teater ini—sudah jauh berkurang."

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?"

"A- aku … pernah ke sini sebelumnya," Sakura berkata dengan nada yang agak bergetar di ujungnya.

Ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Sasori. Ia menjadi lebih muram, dan pemuda itu menghela napas, walaupun tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Memang. Teater ini kalah pamor dengan bioskop," ujar Sasori pahit.

Sakura seharusnya bersimpati, tetapi _detail_ bahwa Sasori sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kalimat _'Aku pernah datang ke sini'_ membuat zamrud Sakura tersengat, dan matanya memburam karena air mata.

Ia merasa batinnya terkoyak.

Pemuda itu—sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda déjà vu yang sedang menghinggapi gadis di sampingnya.

"Oh … ya?" Sakura masih berusaha merespon, walau tetes-tetes likuid telah berjatuhan ke _notebook_ yang sama sekali kosong; tak ada tulisan. Jangankan menulis, rasanya duduk saja Sakura nyaris tak mampu—karena pemuda itu.

"Ya. Selain itu, bayaknya larangan di teater ini membuat penonton _hijrah_ ke bioskop yang lebih bebas peraturan," jawab Sasori. "Maka dari itu aku berusaha agar kau bisa masuk, apalagi ini untuk tugasmu."

_Hahaha_. _Ternyata itu tujuannya. Tak mungkin, kan, kau mengharapkan dia menolongmu karena dia mengingatmu?_

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia sudah tak mampu bersuara lagi—takut isakan akan menyeruak keluar dan pemuda di sampingnya akan tahu ia menangis tanpa suara.

Adegan di depan menampilkan Chaplin yang tengah menusuk-nusuk seorang gembala temannya—dengan garpu jerami. Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia nyaris bisa mendengar kekehan Sasori yang melihat aksi lucu Sang Aktor Kesayangan.

Entah darimana Sakura mendapatkan keberanian, tetapi kata-kata itu menyembur keluar. "Dahulu aku punya teman. Ia sangat menyukai Chaplin, dan ia adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui cita-citaku, yaitu sebagai pemain teater."

Sakura merasa Sasori menatapnya, tapi ia mengindahkan hal itu.

"Ia sendiri penyuka film—mungkin sama sepertimu. Ia yang mengajakku membuka mata untuk melihat hal-hal aneh dan langka seperti film-film seperti ini, dan ia yang mengajarkanku untuk melihat sisi keindahan yang tak dapat dianalisa orang lain."

Sakura menghela napas. "Lalu ia menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang. Aku hanya diberikan waktu beberapa hari untuk mengenalnya, tapi ia memberikan beberapa hal yang sampai saat ini susah untuk kulupakan."

Gadis itu mulai merapikan barang-barangnya, tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasori yang terlihat kontras dengan ekspresi datar Sakura.

"Percaya atau tidak, ia hanya meninggalkanku CD yang berisi film tentang Chaplin, hal sederhana yang membuatku mempertahankan diriku dan cita-citaku," Sakura tersenyum; air mata itu masih menuruni wajahnya. "Maafkan aku karena terlalu banyak bicara. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura berdiri—walaupun film masih berada pada pertengahan cerita. Ia tidak mau berada cukup lama dalam teater ini, seharusnya Sakura menuruti traumanya tadi!

"Tidak—" Sasori ikut berdiri ketika Sakura berdiri dan melewatinya. "S—"

Apa yang hendak dikatakannya? Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk berharap. Gadis itu melangkah lebih cepat, hanya dapat menggumamkan kata maaf ketika kakinya menginjak kaki penonton lain.

Ayo, ayo. Pintu masuk hampir dapat dicapainya.

"Tunggu!"

_Aku sudah menunggu selama 11 tahun_.

"Sakura!"

Sakura berhenti. Apakah ini bagian ilusi, atau—

Gadis itu menoleh, dan selama sesaat, Sakura bisa melihat Sasori yang berdiri dilatarbelakangi layar, tatapannya mengenali.

Air mata itu jatuh.

_Tidak. Aku hanya berkhayal_.

Sakura kembali berlari, sampai ia menubruk seorang gadis dengan harum searoma dengan mawar. Begitu mengangkat wajahnya, sepasang manik _aquamarine_ langsung bersirobok dengan matanya.

Ino terlihat kaget ketika Sakura menyeretnya, tetapi ia tak protes.

Bahkan Ino tak protes ketika Sakura memeluk dirinya di mobil, dan air mata kembali tumpah di gaun indah miliknya.

Jangan sampai Sakura kehilangan orang yang menjadi tumpuannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author:

Ha- halo./.

AKU GATAU MIKIR APA PAS BUAT INI (TAT) udah SasoSaku pertama, langsung diikutin ke event ALM, cacat pula hihhh.

Ada yang tahu fic uhukalayuhuk aku ini berkaitan dengan apa di tema cerita? Jadi Sakura itu selalu inget pertemuannya dengan Sasori di **musim gugur**, dan ia trauma bertandang ke bioskop karena mengingatkannya dengan **waktu-waktu** yang dilewatinya bersama Sasori di Teater Sunabuki. Logis kan? Logis dong T_T

Maaf kalo ini abal. Sekali. Hiksu.

Dan salam kenal semuanyaaa! XD semoga SasoSaku-ku cukup dapat meramaikan event ALM ini, ya ;w;

Btw, ini kubuat twoshot. Chap duanya telah terketik dan akan kuupload lusa.

.

.

Dan terakhir, bisa minta review? Review akan membuatku bersemangat dan karya yang telah kubuat ini bisa dikategorikan lumayan(?)

_**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**_

_Bea._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tik, tik, tik_

Terdengar suara _keyboard_ yang terketik, dan seorang gadis bermata hijau zamrud tak henti-hentinya menatap sahabatnya yang duduk di depan laptop—yang tengah berkonsentrasi.

"Ino, maaf ya?"

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, sih, Sakura—aku tak apa-apa."

"Tapi, aku akan menghancurkan semuanya jika tak ada Deidara-_nii_ …"

Sepulang dari Teater Sunabuki, Sakura dan Ino sama sekali tidak memikirkan tugas mereka. Sakura hanya bisa menceritakan kronologi permasalahannya; sementara Ino mendengarkan sambil sesekali menghiburnya.

Tetapi begitu pagi telah tiba, baik Sakura maupun Ino menyadari bahwa tugas mereka sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil. Mereka berdua mencoba mengontak sana-sini, mencari DVD Charlie Chaplin sampai ke toko loak, tetapi tak ada yang menjual.

Pada akhirnya, Ino menelepon kakaknya, Deidara untuk menanyakan apakah ia bisa menjemput adiknya di tempat kos Sakura. Dan entah mereka beruntung atau apa, ketika Deidara menanyakan bagaimana kabar tugas mereka dan Ino menjawab dengan lesu, _"Belum tersentuh sama sekali"—_Deidara berkata bahwa ia memiliki situs yang khusus menyajikan DVD Charlie Chaplin untuk diunduh.

Dan di sinilah mereka, menonton DVD Charlie Chaplin yang sesekali timbul tenggelam, dan ternyata buruk kualitasnya. Tapi tak apalah, daripada buta sama sekali.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku juga salah, mengajakmu ke Teater Sunabuki—tapi siapa yang menyangka si merah itu akan muncul," Ino berkata sambil mendengus. "Tapi presentasi kita masih sembilan _slide_, Sakura—sudah sama film dan foto-foto Charlie Chaplin. Aku berencana menambahkan tujuh slide lagi, apa kau ada ide?"

Sakura meluncur turun dari kasurnya, dan ikut berlutut di depan laptop. Sesaat ia merasa kagum melihat _layout _presentasi yang dirancang Ino—gadis itu memang jago membuat presentasi. Presentasi mereka kini seperti _old film_—hitam putih, dan ada efek _grain_nya.

"Kalau tentang opini, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang akan kau tambahkan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan opini orang-orang seputar film bisu dan film Charlie Chaplin, dan aku—juga ingin menambahkan opini dan kisah cintaku yang berkaitan dengan film bisu ini."

"Apa?!" tanpa sadar Ino berseru, dan gadis itu langsung menekap mulutnya. "Saki, apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas lelah. "Dari awal, memang semua ini salahku, Pig. Aku bertingkah tak _professional_ dan menghambat kinerja kita; menghalangi semuanya. Kau benar. Maka dari itu, daripada aku bermuram durja, malah lebih baik aku menuangkan kisahku itu di presentasi kita—apalagi kisahku mengandung analogi yang berkaitan dengan unsur-unsur teater."

Ino melongo.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

"Kau yakin, Jidat?" tanya Ino ragu.

Sakura mendengus, lalu memukul tangan Ino pelan. "Tentu saja, Shimura Ino. Ayo cepat, kudiktekan padamu garis besar kisahku."

_Ya. Karena terkadang, kenangan harus dimuntahkan keluar; bukannya disimpan_.

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

For Event **A Lifetime Memories II**

**[**Theme: **Clock Thing **dan **Season**]

.

.

..::o0::..~**Cinememories~**..::0o::..

_Part Two_

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I never take any profits from making this fanfiction.

.

.

**Warning: **AU, maybe OOC. 21!Sakura, 25!Sasori. Latar masa depan: sekitar tahun 2006-2007. Sesi _italic _untuk kilas balik ke masa lalu. Normal untuk masa kini. Agak aneh, dan ini fic panjang lho :))

..::o0::..~...::0o::..

"Cepat, Sakura!"

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berlari-lari menenteng kardus berisi dokumen dan map-map; mengejar gadis lain berambut pirang yang sudah berjalan cepat di depannya. "Tungguin, Ino! Tega sekali, sih. Aku, kan, bawa barang berat!"

Ino melambatkan langkahnya, sembari melempar tatapan mencela. "Kita sudah melewati presentasi Naruto, tahu? Kalau aku tak salah kalkulasi, giliran kita dua kelompok lagi!"

Sakura mendelik. "Kalau begitu, salahkan mobilmu itu, tuh. _Mogok_ tidak kenal waktu atau tempat. Ya ampun …"

Kedua gadis itu terus berlari, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Aula Seni Peran. Ino maupun Sakura segera menyelip di antara penonton yang telah duduk manis dan menyaksikan kelompok yang sedang presentasi di depan.

Kelompok Sakibara. Kini mereka tengah membacakan sumber-sumber akurat dari presentasi mereka, dan kalau begitu—

"Baik, Sakibara-_san_, Hyuuga-_san_," terdengar suara _mic_ yang berasal dari seorang presenter. "Silahkan tunggu sebentar …"

Giliran mereka sehabis ini.

"Fiuh! Untung masih ada pengucapan kritikan," bisik Ino lega.

Biasanya, sehabis presentasi, mereka akan dikritik atau dipuji oleh beberapa dosen ataupun pengajar, lalu kepala dosen mereka—dalam hal ini adalah Kakashi—akan memberikan keputusan apakah tugas mereka bisa diloloskan ke pembuatan skripsi atau tidak.

Iruka-_sensei_, Sakura tebak—menerima _mic _yang diberikan oleh presenter, lalu mengatur duduknya. "Bagus sekali presentasi kalian, Kyou dan Neji. Aku berhasil menangkap apa yang istimewa dari _film stop motion_, dan bagaimana aktrisnya harus bersikap ketika pengambilan gambar. Poin utamamu juga benar, kekonsistenan dan penjiwaan—ya, aku suka itu."

Iruka mengoper _mic_ ke pemuda berambut perak—Kakashi-_sensei_. Suasana langsung hening, karena dosen yang satu ini tidak pernah membuang-buang komentar _kacangan_ dan memiliki lidah yang cukup tajam.

"Dari yang buruk—" Kakashi memulai. "Pertama, aku tidak suka film yang kalian ambil sebagai contoh atau _sample_. Mengapa memakai _video _amatir? Aku ingin contoh yang lebih konkret, seperti film , contohnya. Soal _preparation_ yang dibutuhkan pemain juga hanya disinggung sekilas. Tapi, aku suka penjelasan dan inti dari presentasimu. Aku puas."

Terdengar tepuk tangan salut. Membuat Kakashi-_sensei _puas itu sulit sekali.

Kakashi mengoper _mic_ ke lelaki yang memakai topi pet di sebelahnya, dan kening Sakura langsung mengerut.

"Siapa itu, Ino?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Tak tahu. Aku sempat dengar Kakashi-_sensei_ mengundang salah satu anggota keluarga Akasuna—pemilik Teater Sunabuki, dan mungkin pemuda itu utusan mereka?"

Sakura bungkam. Keluarga Akasuna, ya … .

"Omong-omong, anak keluarga Akasuna itu teman Deidara-_nii_, loh," Ino berbisik, seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sakura langsung memutar bola mata.

Terdengar dehaman. "Sakibara Kyou dan Hyuuga Neji, betul?"

_Tunggu_. _Aku pernah dengar suara ini_—

"_Well_, langsung ke inti. Aku suka presentasi kalian, terlepas dari komentar Kakashi-_san _yang cukup benar adanya. Film _stop-motion_ sudah mulai langka di era ini, dan menakjubkan ketika kelompokmu memaparkan kesulitan-kesulitan membuat film _stop-motion_. Aku juga menyetujui tentang kekonsistenan ekspresi itu, dan profesionalitas si sutradara," pemuda asing itu berkata panjang lebar. "Tapi mungkin—sekedar saran, ya—kalian bisa menyisipkan video _stopmotion_ yang kalian buat sendiri."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa ia merasa gelisah?

"Jadi," Kakashi -_sensei_ menutup. "Tugas kalian lolos ke pembuatan skripsi, Sakibara-san, Neji-san. Pengumuman nilai menyusul."

Terdengar tepuk tangan lagi, lebih meriah dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Neji dan Kyou kelihatan sangat lega ketika turun dari podium dan mengambil USB mereka.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Duh, sebentar lagi nama mereka akan dipanggil!

"Kelompok selanjutnya," presenter berkata lantang. "Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura, yang akan mempresentasikan film era bisu!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan beriringan, dan Sakura serta Ino berdiri dari tempat duduk dengan muka gugup. Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah pengendali peralatan, dan memberikan USB.

Sesaat setelahnya, muncullah presentasi yang telah Ino buat di layar putih. Sakura berdiri tegak di samping Ino, sementara ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh aula—lalu ke arah meja pengkritik.

Sakura langsung tercekat ketika menatap sosok yang ada di samping Kakashi-_sensei_. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat jelas—

—bahwa sosok di sampingnya adalah Sasori.

"Tak mungkin," gumam Sakura bingung sekaligus kaget, dan gadis itu langsung membuang muka ketika Sasori membalas tatapannya.

Tadi kata Ino, bintang tamu yang datang untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan mereka adalah anak Akasuna, kan? Mengapa yang ada malah Sasori?!

Dan kenapa pemuda itu muncul lagi?

.

.

"Selamat siang, semuanya," Ino mulai berbicara; di sampingnya Sakura terus-terusan berkeringat dan memandang ke bawah. "Pada kesempatan ini, aku, Yamanaka Ino. Dan _partner_ku—"

"Ha- Haruno Sakura," Sakura menjawab cepat.

"—akan mempresentasikan seputar film yang eksis di era-era bisu, sekitar tahun 80'an sampai 90'an. Dan kali ini, kami mengambil contoh sederhana: film Charlie Chaplin, _**The Tramp**_."

Sakura berjalan dengan pening ke arah meja pengendali, bersyukur karena bagian pendahuluan dan analisis akan dijelaskan oleh Ino, sementara ia akan mengarahkan _slide-slide _yang tampil.

Tapi yang ada, ini semakin buruk.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya; matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Apakah … dia harus mempresentasikan sebagian dari perasaan yang telah ia tutupi selama 11 tahun belakangan ini—di depan Sasori sendiri?

Dan mungkinkah pemuda itu akan mengingat dirinya? Tidak, kan?

Sakura menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Didengarkannya Ino yang sedang menjelaskan pendahuluan dengan bersemangat—bagaimana Chaplin memperoleh _review_ yang baik, kumisnya menjadi tenar, dan lain sebagainya.

"… Maka kita sampai pada bagian analisis," Ino tersenyum. "Chaplin—seperti berpuluh-puluh, atau berates-ratus pemain film bisu lainnya, berkomunikasi kepada penonton dengan gerak. Gerakan ini disampaikan dengan begitu _details_ dan tidak sembarang mengambil inti, tapi benar-benar dipaparkan lebih mendalam."

Sahabatnya itu mengambil napas. "Seperti contohnya, Chaplin sedang kebingungan ketika rotinya diambil dan ditukar dengan batu bata. Gerakan 'bingung' itu dikomunikasikan dengan matanya yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengangkat bokong, menggulirkan mata ke atas seakan mengingat, lalu mengarahkan direksi ke rerumputan dengan bibir mencebik sebal—sehingga terlihat Chaplin ini terpaksa mengkonsumsi rumput."

Terdengar kekehan dari beberapa penonton, bahkan Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Selain itu, tempo dalam film juga menentukan strategi dalam berkomunikasi dengan penonton. Misalnya, untuk peristiwa mendebarkan atau membingungkan, maka temponya akan cepat—baik tempo pergerakan tokoh, atau pergerakan _shoot_. Lalu kalau sedih, tempoakan bergerak lambat dan kamera menyorot sesuatu yang menghanyutkan, seperti pohon, jalan panjang, dan lain-lain. Ketika Chaplin ini ingin meninggalkan gadis pujaannya, ia meninggalkan surat dan berjalan ke jalanan dengan debu yang mengepul sambil bergerak-gerak bebas—jalanan debu dan sepi itulah yang membuat emosi kita bermain."

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup—menelusup jendela aula, dan ketika Sakura ingin melayangkan pandang ke jendela, matanya bersirobok dengan mata Sasori yang menatapnya lekat.

Mereka berpandangan lama; mencerna.

Sasori lah yang kini memutuskan pandangan, lalu mengalihkan atensinya kembali ke Ino yang memberikan analisis terakhir.

"Jadi, untuk menjadi aktris atau aktor film bisu, dibutuhkan penghayatan dan survei tentang perilaku manusia dalam suatu situasi—hal ini berkaitan dengan sosiologi. Keharmonisan gerak juga berpengaruh dalam bermain peran di film bisu, karena gerak yang teratur dan menari akan mempengaruhi emosi penonton."

Ino mengerling Sakura, memberinya kode untuk maju ke depan dan menggantikan posisinya—tapi Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Ng … bagian opini dan kesimpulan, akan dijelaskan oleh Haruno Sakura," tutup Ino, dan gadis itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah Sakura.

Ino mendesis. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jidat? Cepat ke sana!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu menjawab cepat, "Dengar, Ino, aku tidak bisa. Pemuda di samping Kakashi tadi, itu Sasori. Sumpah. Ini bukan khayalanku. Dan aku tak bisa mempresentasikan perasaanku tepat di depannya!"

Ino kelihatan gusar—namun gadis itu terlihat mengontrol emosinya. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

"Dengar, Sakura. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kau mau tidak bertindak _professional _lagi, huh? Ada atau tidak ada si Sasorisompret itu, tak masalah. Yang sekarang harus kau fokuskan adalah—bagaimana kau meloncati rintangan dan menggapai cita-citamu. Tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa sukses tanpanya, Sakura. Dengar?" Ino berbisik lembut tapi cepat.

Sakura melirik meja juri. Kakashi tampak terganggu dan memelototinya.

"Kakashi sudah menatapmu kesal. Jangan sampai dia marah," gumam Ino. "Tarik napas … buang napas … Yak! Cepat ke podium, _baka no sakura_!"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya; melangkahkan tungkainya ke podium.

Sesampainya di podium, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak—membulatkan tekad—lalu mata itu terbuka lebar di hadapan khalayak.

"Ada yang berkata bahwa diam itu emas," Sakura tersenyum. "Namun, tak selamanya diam itu emas. Karena diam itu berarti malu, dan malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Tak berkembang. Tak maju-maju."

"Demikian halnya film bisu. Film ini pernah mencapai masa ke_emas_annya, namun seiring kemajuan teknologi, film ini pun redup," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu sengaja mengunci pandangannya ke Naruto dkk agar tidak melihat Sasori. "Nah, apa yang ingin kusampaikan kepada hadirin di sini adalah, walaupun eksistensi film bisu telah meredup di era modern ini, masih ada beberapa masyarakat yang mengoleksi dan menyukai film bisu. Berikut opini mereka."

_Slide_ di belakang layar Sakura berubah. Sebuah video yang menyorot pemuda berambut merah gelap pendek, bermata hijau gelap, dan tidak memiliki alis telah bermain. Ia adalah Sabaku Gaara, Kazekage termuda, sekaligus kenalan Sakura.

"Film bisu adalah film yang brillian," Sang Kazekage berkata dengan nada datar, namun matanya menunjukkan sedikit antusiasme. "Setiap minggu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke Teater Sunabuki. Gerak-gerik Chaplin sangat terkomunikasi dengan baik. Aku saja yang amatir dalam dunia peran, bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemeran film bisu harus bisa menyelaraskan gerakannya agar jelas dan tertangkap tujuannya."

Kini kamera menyorot seorang wanita muda montok yang tengah tersenyum. Senjuu Tsunade, dokter medis terkenal se-Konoha.

"Film bisu … hm, dulu aku sangat akrab dengan film-film itu. Semua seri Charlie Chaplin sudah kutonton. Demikian juga karya George Melies—menyenangkan sekali rasanya, aku jadi bernostalgia." Tsunade tertawa. "Sejauh yang aku lihat, pemeran-pemeran film bisu memang menguasai mimik dan bahasa tubuh. Ia harus bisa menganalisis _apa yang harus kulakukan _agar gerak mereka itu bisa dipahami penonton. Selain itu film bisu tidak memuat adegan-adegan senonoh, itu yang aku suka. Rating paling tinggi pun biasanya hanya T."

Video wawancara pun tetap berlanjut, lalu _slide _berubah dan menampilkan foto Teater Sunabuki yang berjumlah dua, satu pada masa lalu—kokoh, agung, dan menyenangkan, dan pada masa kini—lapuk, tersisih, namun masih tetap agung.

Tiba-tiba sebersit pikiran muncul pada serebrum Sakura. Kalau Sasori adalah anak keluarga Akasuna, berarti ia pemilik Teater Sunabuki? Itukah alasan mengapa pemuda itu tampak begitu pahit ketika menyadari pengunjung telah menipis beberapa hari yang lalu?

_Tapi ia telah berbohong padaku_, pikir Sakura pahit. _Ia tidak memberitahuku bahwa ia adalah anak Keluarga Akasuna. Mungkin ia hanya mempermainkanku._

"Sulit sekali mendapatkan film bisu saat ini," kata Sakura. "Bahkan toko-toko piringan hitam pun tidak ada yang menjual film bisu secara bebas. Mengunduh dari komputer pun masih terbatas."

"Satu-satunya teater yang memutar film bisu adalah Teater Sunabuki, yang terkenal dengan keantikannya," Sakura sedikit mencuri pandang ke Sasori, namun lekas-lekas beralih ketika mata Sasori masih lekat menatapnya. "Sebenarnya ini cukup ironis, menyadari bahwa teater yang perlu kita pertahankan seperti ini malah terdesak oleh bioskop-bioskop, padahal dengan harga puluhan yen saja kita bisa menonton film-film langka seperti Trip to The Moon-nya George Melies, Anne of Green Gables, Charlie Chaplin, bahkan Exorcism of Anneliese Michel."

"Yang paling penting dari film bisu adalah, bagaimana kita mengambil nilai-nilai dan memaknai film tersebut," kata Sakura. "Film bisu mengajarkan kita **kesederhanaan**. Tak perlu banyak akomodasi untuk menyampaikan komunikasi, kita hanya membutuhkan keteraturan. Film bisu mengajarkan kita **kejujuran** dan **kepolosan**, karena terjadi secara spontan dan apa adanya. Film bisu mengajarkan kita tentang **estetika**—karena estetika bukan berarti seks dan dewasa. Film bisu mengajarkan kita bagaimana menikmati hidup, dan mengajarkan kita untuk melihat dunia yang hitam-putih—hanya ada dua pilihan."

"Dan …" Sakura menahan napas, lalu memberanikan diri menatap Sasori, yang masih diam dalam posisinya. "Film bisu mengajarkan kita untuk menyisihkan waktu kita sejenak, melupakan kepenatan, menikmati hidup dengan orang yang kita sayang, dan tidak menyia-nyiakan setiap waktu yang ada."

Sakura tersenyum sendu—dan tahu-tahu Ino telah berdiri di sampingnya, memegang pundaknya. Mereka melakukan _ojigi_. "Terima kasih, sekian dari kami."

Tepuk tangan langsung membahana di aula.

.

.

Sakura memasukkan peralatan ke dalam bagasi mobil Ino, pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang Ino layangkan padanya.

"Sakura, masa' kau harus pulang, sih? Kau tak mau merayakan nilai kita? Tadi Iruka saja sampai memuji kita sampai _segitunya_," keluh Ino.

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Mereka mendapatkan sambutan yang baik tadi. Iruka memuji mereka habis-habisan (atau mungkin ia memang terlalu baik, ya?), bahkan Kakashi pun hanya mengomentari satu hal buruk, yaitu 'terlalu bertele-tele'. Sementara Sasori—

"Padahal si Sasori itu mengatasnamakan namamu, loh," Ino berujar kesal. "Ia hanya memujimu, _Nona Haruno ini telah rela ke Teater Sunabuki_—cih, sok baik. Orang dia tidak melihatku di sana kemarin."

"Sudahlah, Ino," Sakura berkata lelah. Memasukkan ranselnya ke dalam bagasi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura berjalan ke jok depan. "Apa pun yang ia katakan, aku juga tak peduli. Jangan buat aku kembali jatuh lagi, oke?"

Ino terdiam. "Mungkin aku bisa meminta Deidara menghajarnya?"

Sakura tertawa. "Ino! Ada-ada saja, deh. Masa semuanya harus dikorbankan demi kepentinganku? Sasori telah lama bersahabat dengan Deidara—bahkan kau pun baru mengetahui wujud Sasori 'sahabat kakakmu' dengan Sasori 'kenanganku' itu hari ini, kan? Sudah, kau nikmati saja pesta bersama Naruto. Aku tak keberatan kok, pulang sendiri. Dengan mobilmu, pula."

Sahabatnya menatapnya cemas. "Tak apa-apa?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Iya, _urusai!_ Sudah sana."

Ino nyengir, namun berbalik dan melambai kepada Sakura. Sakura sendiri sudah memosisikan dirinya di depan setir, menyalakan mobil, lalu menginjak pedal gas.

Ia mengarahkan mobilnya keluar—

Lalu menghentikannya di perempatan dekat taman kampus.

Di tempat sepi itu, yang hanya diisi oleh kicauan burung dan kisikan jangkrik, Haruno Sakura kembali menangis.

Dan ini yang untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Setelah memastikan mobil Ino terparkir di depan kos-kosannya, Sakura terdiam sejenak di mobil, lalu menyeka matanya dengan selembar tisu basah.

Ia sudah lega—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ada sebagian hatinya yang telah merelakan, dan Sakura senang ia sudah bisa melewati batu loncatannya.

Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil lalu turun ke jalanan aspal, menuju pagar rumah kos. Sakura benar-benar merindukan kasurnya, dengan alunan musik klasik, dan segelas _mocha_ … .

"Sakura."

Suara itu membuat Sakura membeku.

Setelah seharian mendengar suara yang bisa menyesakkannya itu, kini suara itu berbunyi lagi di belakangnya—

Sakura perlahan-lahan berbalik.

Akasuna Sasori berdiri di belakangnya, menatap Sakura sedih. Kemeja hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kekar, dengan sehelai jaket bertutup kepala yang ia pakai sejak presentasi tadi.

Sakura kembali berbalik. Masa bodoh dengan segala etika, ia sudah terlalu bosan menunggu. Ia bosan tersakiti, dan semuanya gara-gara pemuda ini.

"Maaf, Akasuna-_san_. Kukira interaksi kita sudah selesai di kampus tadi," Sakura bergumam dengan nada datar. Ia sudah hendak melangkahkan kakinya—

Ketika tangannya dicengkram oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Tidak, Sakura. Mungkin hubungan formal kita sudah selesai, tetapi aku ada perlu denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ada perlu denganmu, Akasuna-_san_. Kumohon, lepaskan tanganku."

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu. Dan kau harus menjawab, tolong?"

Sasori benar-benar memohon. Hati Sakura jadi agak melunak—ia memang tidak bisa menyakiti pemuda ini.

Sakura perlahan-lahan berbalik.

Sasori kelihatan seakan ingin memegangnya, tetapi Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Ekspresi Sasori kelihatan seolah pemuda itu kelihatan menelan biji asam.

"Sakura, apa kau masih menyimpan CD Chaplin dariku?"

Sakura tercekat. "Aku—jangan tanyakan pertanyaan itu, Sas—Akasuna-_san_."

"Tolong, Sakura. Jawab saja," bisik Sasori.

"… Ya."

"Di mana kau mendapatkan CD itu?"

"…"

"Sakura, tolong."

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Di Teater Sunabuki, di bawah patung sumo tempat kita biasa bertemu, _dulu_."

Sasori menjauh dari Sakura, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Malam ketika aku pergi … apa kau sempat ke Baskin Robbins?"

_Apa yang ia bicarakan_?

Sakura menggeleng, terlalu tak mampu untuk merespon, bahkan marah. Ia hanya pasrah terhadap kelanjutan cerita ini.

Ia sudah letih.

Sasori bergerak dengan cepat, dan ketika Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, pemuda itu tengah berdiri tepat di depannya, mencengram pundaknya.

"Aku memohon kepadamu satu hal, Sakura," bisik Sasori bergetar. "Kalau kau masih merasa jijik kepadaku, aku paham. Namun … pergilah ke Suna. Pergilah ke tempat kita terakhir kali bertemu, meja tempat kita duduk untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah itu, kau bebas memperlakukanku. Tapi tolong—untuk yang terakhir kalinya, periksalah meja kita, Sakura."

Cengkraman itu terlepas, serta merta membuat Sakura limbung ke belakang.

Sasori menatapnya sesaat, lalu bergumam. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Aku menunggumu."

.

.

Mobil Ino melambat, lalu perlahan-lahan berhenti.

Sakura memeriksa ponselnya, kemudian mendesah. Sepertinya Ino kembali marah kepadanya. Gadis itu tidak membalas pesannya.

Sakura menatap Suna dalam senja yang kecoklatan, lalu gadis itu mengusap matanya yang sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Ia merasa semuanya akan berujung di sini. Karena semua ini berawal di sini juga, dan pada musim yang sama.

Musim gugur.

Tempat segala takdir bisa jatuh ke bumi, dan berujung kepada dua pilihan—meranggas, atau kembali tumbuh menjadi pohon yang baru. Hanya ada dua, bahagia atau sedih.

Sakura turun dari mobil, lalu melangkah ke jalanan berbatu yang sepi. Diam-diam ia juga merasa agak heran—mengapa sepi sekali saat ini? Padahal ini malam Sabtu, sementara terakhir kali Sakura ke sini hari Senin, dan jalanan masih lebih ramai dari sekarang.

Tetapi ini bukan prioritasnya.

Sakura melangkah sesuai dengan memorinya, lalu sebuah kedai yang familier tampak di hadapannya. Kedai es krim Baskin Robbins.

Tapi, bukan Baskin Robbins lagi yang menyewa tempat itu. Kedai itu masihlah kedai es krim, tetapi namanya adalah Oishiiyo Ice Cream Fudge.

Sekarang Sakura terdiam bingung. Apa tepatnya yang harus ia lakukan?

"_Kalau kau masih merasa jijik kepadaku, aku paham. Namun … pergilah ke Suna. Pergilah ke tempat kita terakhir kali bertemu, meja tempat kita duduk untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah itu, kau bebas memperlakukanku. Tapi tolong—untuk yang terakhir kalinya, periksalah meja kita, Sakura."_

Meja?

Sakura menatap meja yang dekat dengan jalan, di sisi kiri toko. Namun sebelum itu, ia harus meminta izin kepada paman yang berjaga.

"Permisi, Paman?"

Hening.

"Permisi …"

"Ya?"

Sakura terlonjak melihat seorang lelaki tua gundul yang muncul dari konter, namun terlihat ramah. Mirip _tengu_.

"Eh …" Sakura tampak kewalahan sedikit. "Tidak, Paman. Aku hanya ingin meminta izin memeriksa meja di sana. Boleh?"

Paman tua itu terkekeh kecil. "Oh, meja _itu_, ya. Tentu boleh, Nak."

Kening Sakura agak berkerut. "Meja _itu_?"

"Oh, tidak. Meja yang kau ingin periksa itu kebetulan sudah ada di sana sejak aku baru membuka toko di sini, kata pemilik sebelumnya meja yang ada di sana jangan sekali-sekali dipindahkan atau dibedah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksudnya."

Sakura merasa berdebar. Mengapa bisa kebetulan?

Lamat-lamat, Sakura melangkah ke meja itu. Memorinya yang berisi tawa dan candaan Sasori membanjir keluar, dan Sakura ingat percakapan yang hampir luput dari perhatiannya.

"_Sakura, kau suka bermain pesan rahasia?"_

"_Hah? Ng … tidak juga."_

"_Oh."_

"_Memangnya kenapa, Sasori-_kun_?"_

"_Tidak. Aku dulu suka bermain pesan rahasia, pesan itu kutaruh di bawah meja dan kutempelkan._"

Sakura berlutut, lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah meja.

Debu. Ia terbatuk-batuk, tetapi ketika Sakura melihat benjolan tak wajar di dekat penopang, ia buru-buru merayapkan tangannya ke benjolan itu.

Sakura menahan napas.

"Kertas," gumamnya. Gadis itu lekas-lekas berdiri, lalu berterimakasih kepada paman yang masih bertengger di konternya.

"_Sakura, kalau kau belum mengenalku—kau harus tahu bahwa tempat yang paling kusukai adalah Teater Sunabuki dan Baskin Robbins, jadi kau akan tahu di mana kau akan menemuiku, kan?"_

Sakura berjalan pelan seraya membuka kertas yang dilipat kecil dan sudah begitu lapuk dan kotor. Ia membuka kertas yang ternyata berisi tulisan itu, lalu membacanya perlahan.

_**Untuk Sakura**_

_**Sakura, pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf. **_

_**Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menulis surat dengan baik, jadi … surat ini tidak menggambarkan maksudku secara tepat. Semoga kau tak salah sangka.**_

_**Maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu langsung, dan hanya memberikan pesan ini. Kalau sampai kau tidak menemukan pesan ini, aku paham sekali bahwa itu salahku. Namun aku yakin surat ini akan kau baca—entah kapan.**_

_**Sakura, aku ini bukan pemuda yang baik.**_

_**Aku banyak berbohong kepadamu. Kau tidak pernah mengetahui apa margaku yang sesungguhnya, kan? **_

_**Jadi, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri lagi. Aku Akasuna Sasori…**_

…_**Pemilik Teater Sunabuki.**_

_**Dan … seperti yang kuberitahu tadi, aku bukan pemuda yang baik. Sadarkah kau, umurku 14 tahun—dan aku seharusnya sedang bersekolah ketika kau libur? Karena pada saat kau libur, siswa-siswi seumurku tengah menempuh ujian akhir nasional.**_

_**Aku kabur dari Konoha, Sakura. Aku tidak tinggal di Suna. Orangtuaku itu jauh jauh jauh lebih buruk dari orangtuamu. Mereka memaksaku untuk menjadi pengusaha dan membuka lebih banyak sarana seperti Teater Sunabuki, padahal aku mau jadi sutradara.**_

_**Tapi karena kau, aku jadi sadar bahwa aku salah. Aku pengecut sekali, lari dari tanggung jawab seperti ini. Seharusnya aku mencintai keluargaku, seperti aku mencintai film dan Teater Sunabuki.**_

_**Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, Sakura. Mungkin aku akan dihukum, dan dilarang ke Suna sampai entah kapan, tapi aku pasti akan menemuimu.**_

_**Maukah kau menungguku, Sakura?**_

_**Kau akan menggapai mimpimu, aku yakin—dan kau akan menggapai mimpiku.**_

_**Lalu kita bisa bertemu lagi, dalam kedewasaan yang belum sepenuhnya aku mengerti. Sayonara.**_

_**-Akasuna Sasori, Konoha, 8 September 1996-**_

_Tes_

Air mata kembali lolos dari kedua manik zamrud Sakura, membuat kertas yang sudah lapuk itu kini penuh tetesan likuid cair, dan semakin rapuh.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat, menahan isakan.

Lalu ia melihat Sasori.

Pemuda itu berdiri di teras Teater Sunabuki, di samping patung sumo, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi—meskipun matanya nanar.

"_Kau akan tahu di mana kau akan menemuiku, kan?"_

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori, kemudian memandang Teater Sunabuki secara keseluruhan.

Ia terpana melihat spanduk besar yang merintangi pintu masuk.

SUNABUKI THEATRE: FOR SALE. Contact 08xxxxx

"Apa yang telah kuperjuangkan tampaknya sia-sia, Sakura," Sasori berkata dengan nada monoton, tatapannya masih terpaku pada spanduk itu. "Aku paham sekali kalau kau tidak—"

Sakura menelan isakannya, lalu gadis itu berlari.

Ia menubruk Sasori, tetapi Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia memeluk Sasori begitu erat—sebelas tahun kerinduannya yang sesak terputus ketika tubuh itu saling menempel.

"Maaf, Sasori-_kun_, aku tidak pernah mengetahui semua ini," gumam Sakura, air mata kembali menuruni wajahnya yang telah lembab.

Lengan Sasori yang terkulai di sampingnya kini bergerak menuju punggung Sakura, memeluk gadis itu lebih erat.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Kau yang harusnya memaafkanku, _baka_," Sakura terisak. "Sebelas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Sasori-_kun_—sadarkah kau apa yang telah kau perbuat pada diriku?"

Sasori menghembuskan napas di telinganya. "Aku juga berada dalam posisi yang sulit, Sakura. Malam ketika kau bertemu denganku, adalah saat di mana aku akan melaksanakan rencana jahatku—aku akan menyusupi teater dengan film yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri, yang berisi deklarasi bahwa aku akan menjadi sutradara dan bukannya pebisnis, aku akan melindungi Teater Sunabuki, bukan mengurusi pembangunan sarana dan prasarana itu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Sasori.

"Kemudian … kau datang. Aku melihat antusiasme yang polos dalam dirimu. Lalu kau berkata tentang perihal yang 'aku tidak melawan orangtuaku' tetapi 'aku membuktikan diriku kepada orangtuaku', dan aku terenyuh. Kau yang 4 tahun lebih muda dariku bisa berpikir sejernih itu, sementara aku—"

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, terlihat muak pada diri sendiri. Sasori membuang mukanya dari Sakura.

"Intinya, aku tidak jadi melakukan aksi jahatku. Dan aku—tertarik padamu. Kesalahan teregois dan terpengecut selama hidupku, aku malah mengajak kau kabur lagi pada hari-hari selanjutnya—hanya untuk mendapatkan keyakinan agar aku bisa kembali ke Konoha, membuktikan kepada ayahku bahwa aku bisa belajar dengan rajin, lalu meraih cita-citaku sendiri."

"Namun dalam lima hari itu, aku malah merasa—seakan tanpamu aku seperti goyah. Tak ada keyakinan lagi. Maka sebelum aku bergantung kepadamu, aku memutuskan untuk memantapkan hatiku dan kembali ke Konoha, tapi aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu suatu hari nanti. Aku meninggalkan CD Chaplin di Teater Sunabuki dan surat di Baskin Robbins, dengan harapan kau bisa menemukannya. Tapi kalkulasiku pun salah."

Sasori mengembalikan direksinya ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau kau bertahan selama 11 tahun, kau hebat, Sakura. Sepulangnya ke Konoha, aku menyadari bahwa kau bukan sekedar penyemangat atau orang yang memberikan keyakinan padaku. Aku mencoba membantahnya, namun aku menyadari … bahwa aku menyayangimu."

"Tiga tahun menyelesaikan sekolahku, aku kembali ke Suna. Kutanyakan kepada penduduk-penduduk di sini di manakah rumahmu, namun ketika aku pergi ke rumahmu—kau telah pindah. Tanpa suatu petunjuk pun. Lalu Gaara, yang rupanya mengenali dirimu—berkata bahwa kau telah pindah ke Konoha. Maka aku pun juga hijrah ke Konoha, lalu berkenalan dengan baka Deidara, yang ternyata kenalanmu juga. Tapi bodohnya, aku baru tahu Deidara adalah kakak dari sahabatmu sebulan yang lalu."

Sakura yang tadinya menunduk, langsung menatap Sasori tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori-_kun_? Apa yang kau maksud dengan _sebulan_?"

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencarimu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Sakura. Maksudku selama ini aku memang mencarimu—tapi aku sempat menyerah di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Lalu aku melihat namamu di poster sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas di Konoha—SMA Konohagakure. Kau berperan sebagai _Geisha_, maka dari situ, aku tergerak untuk mencarimu lagi. Kau masih eksis; kau ada di suatu tempat di Konoha."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Lalu bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Aku mendengar suaramu di ponsel Dei. Si tolol itu sedang berbicara kepadamu, menanyakan tentang di mana adiknya. Lalu aku mendengar suara cemprengmu yang sangat khas, dan aku benar-benar terkejut." Sasori menyeringai. "Aku sampai menjatuhkan semua makananku. Sejak saat itu, aku mencaritahu tentangmu dan aku tahu di mana kau berada—tetapi aku masih terlalu pengecut untuk menemuimu."

"Berarti—minggu lalu—"

"Aku mengenalimu, _baka_," Sasori berkata agak gusar. "Kau membuatku frustasi, kau tahu? Aku tengah mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara kepadamu, tetapi tiba-tiba kau berdiri dan meninggalkanku, berkata hal-hal yang seharusnya kujelaskan padamu. Aku sangat takut telah kehilangan segalanya waktu itu."

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Maaf. Aku hanya—trauma."

"Ya. Dei menceritakan soal trauma-mu itu kepadaku."

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasori kepadanya. "Lalu … apa yang membuat kau berani untuk berbicara kepadaku akhirnya?"

Hening.

Wajah Sasori memuram lagi. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat sedih, sehingga Sakura menggamit tangannya.

"Sasori?"

Sasori memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Aku pernah berkata bahwa kita akan bertemu ketika kita menggapai cita-cita kita masing-masing. Dan aku—"

Sakura mengangkat alis.

"—aku dikontrak menjadi sutradara sebuah film layar lebar yang bekerjasama dengan perusahan produksi film yang cukup besar, sehari sebelum kau mempresentasikan tugasmu," ujar Sasori, tapi pemuda itu kelihatan getir.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Sasori-_kun_? Apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Sakura lembut, meskipun ia sudah bisa menduga kalimat selanjutnya.

Sasori tertawa pahit. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke sekelilingnya. "Lihat sekelilingmu, Sakura. Ayahku benar. Ibuku benar. Ketika kau memperjuangkan sesuatu, kau harus mengorbankan hal lain. Aku memang menjadi sutradara, tapi Teater Sunabuki—"

Sakura menatap _hazel _Sasori yang berkaca-kaca, bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur yang kembali bertiup, namun desirannya menenangkan.

Tangan Sakura terangkat pelan, membelai sisi wajah Sasori halus.

"Dengar, Sasori-_kun_. Ketika kau mendapatkan apa yang kau perjuangkan, maka sesuatu yang kau perjuangkan itu akan memperbaiki dan mereinkarnasikan sesuatu yang telah kau korbankan itu," bisiknya. "Lihat sisi positifnya. Ada aku, Sasori-_kun_. Kau sutradara, naikkan pamormu maka dunia perfilman akan mendengarmu dan berusaha menyelamatkan Teater Sunabuki yang tak ada duanya."

Sasori bungkam.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama. Kau dan aku," tutup Sakura.

Desiran musim gugur kembali bertiup, lalu sayup-sayup, terdengar suara intro film bisu yang juga ditampilkan di awal film Chaplin. Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Mungkin sehabis ini, ia takkan takut lagi dengan musim gugur, film bisu, ataupun bioskop—

"Ya. Maka dari itu kau mau menemaniku setiap saat, kan, Sakura?"

—karena seseorang yang berkaitan dengan tiga hal itu telah kembali ke sisinya.

"Selalu, Sasori-_kun_."

Dan mereka akan melewati banyak hal bersama, mereinkarnasikan kenangan-kenangan bisu yang menyakitkan, menjadi kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan yang akan tersimpan di memori.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author

Akhirnya selesai!

Walau gak puas dan sama sekali gak pede buat upload cerita ini, tapi karena sayang, ya udah upload saja lah. /duagh

Endingnya antiklimaks abissss TwT aku ga ngerti lagi kenapa bisa kayak gini. Semoga seperti yang aku bilang di chap sebelumnya—karyaku masih bisa dinikmati dan masih bisa meramaikan. Amin. Dan terima kasih buat semua yang udah review di chap 1:

_Iralarasati, Zoccshan, aliooonggg, Devia Purwanti, Kumi Usagi, dan WatchFang_

Maaf gabisa balas satu-satu, hehehe.

Terakhir, boleh minta review?

**HIDUP SASOSAKU! XD XD**

_**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**_

_Bea._


End file.
